Accidental
by Kuri Yuu
Summary: //One Shot// Ryoma missed a day of practice & school. Eiji gets worried & decides to check up on Ryoma at his house, but he isn't there. What happened? //Eiji x Ryoma Friendship//


**ACCIDENTAL**

This is a fic collaboration with my friend, my aibou, BEA! (She doesn't have an account here.) We thought of this when we were in the classroom & we were talking about PoT. And how there weren't a lot of friendship fics of PoT. It's full of romance! So we decided to make a friendship fic with random characters in my PoT notebook. XD This was a fic to pass the time while I'm writing down Chapter 4 of the "Where Did My Penis Go?" fic. Don't worry, I'm still writing that, I'm just procrastinating.:P

**Disclaimer: **Me & Bea do not own Prince of Tennis, no matter how much we want to.

**Information: **Eiji x Ryoma Friendship, Non-yaoi, One Shot.

**Notes:**

"Mada mada dane" – talking

'_abcdefghijklmnop..'_ – thinking

**- - - - - - - - - - - **– scene change

**Get ready! Go!

* * *

  
**

"Nya, what's taking Ochibi so long?" Eiji wondered aloud at morning practice, noticing that Ryoma was later than usual.

Fuji shrugged, "He could have woken up late again today."

"Or… He could be helping out another pregnant woman again." Momoshiro piped up.

Eiji laughed, "Hehe! Or maybe helping the pregnant cat of a pregnant woman."

"Saa, Eiji," Fuji chuckled, "That's being a bit too silly now, don't you think?"

"But Fujiko, it's a possibility, nya!"

"Hmm… True."

"Umm… I think we should continue practicing now," Momoshiro said, "before Tezuka-buchou sees us."

"Ah, right! I don't wanna run laps again…" Eiji said in response.

And so, the practice went on, but Ryoma did not show up.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

"Hai… Thank goodness school's over for the week, nya..." Eiji said to Fuji as they were heading to afternoon tennis practice that same day.

"Indeed, but don't forget, we have exams next week," Fuji replied, "you have to study harder so you don't fail like last time."

"Ehhh… I know, I know!" Eiji pouted at his best friend. "You didn't have to remind me…"

"Hehe, I'm sorry Eiji." Fuji said. "Tell you what, I'll help you study later & over the weekend."

"Really? YAY! Thanks Fuji, you're the best!" Eiji went & hugged Fuji. "Hey, do you think Ochibi's gonna be in practice?" He asked, remembering Ryoma's absence in practice that morning.

Fuji thought for a moment, "I can't really say. He's more likely to come though. But with a bad excuse."

Eiji grinned, "That's true, nya!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

Hmmn… Ochibi's still not here…" Eiji said to Oishi while they were practicing.

The vice captain could tell that the acrobat was getting worried about their kouhai. "Maybe he got sick. You should probably ask Horio about Echizen. I'm sure he'll know where he is, since their classmates." He said reassuringly to Eiji.

"Hmm… Maybe, nya." Eiji said thoughtfully.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

"A-re? What's wrong senpai-tachi?" Horio asked as Eiji, Oishi & Fuji came up to him after practice.

"Ne, Horio, do you know where Ochibi is?" Eiji asked.

"Ahh… He's absent today." Horio replied, "I'm about to bring him his homework right know. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah! I'll come!" Eiji exclaimed. He turned around, "But, why do you guys want to come too, nya?"

"I'm worried for Echizen too." Oishi said, "I want to make sure nothing bad happened to him."

"The same goes for me." Fuji said, "And also, I'm supposed to help you study for exams later, right?"

"Well, if you guys put it that way…" Eiji said. Then, pumping a fist into the air, he said, "Alright, let's go, nya!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

Eiji frowned, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. No one's home?"

They were infront of the Echizen residence. They had knocked on the door & rand the doorbell several times, but no one was answering.

Horio shrugged, "Maybe they went to a family trip or something. I guess I should leave this here…" He put the homework assignments on the porch.

Eiji turned to Oishi & Fuji. "Do you guys think Ochibi's okay? Having a family trip at this time of year seems too weird. You think he got into a freak accident or something?"

"Don't say things like that, Eiji." Oishi scolded. "It's also hard to believe that Echizen would get involved with a freak accident, too." He said, but he looked doubtful.

"Now, now you too. Let's just hope nothing serious is going on. And Eiji, don't worry too much, or you'll be like Oishi." Fuji motioned his hand toward the motherhen vice captain.

"That's right, Eiji. I -- hey!" Oishi protested as Fuji, Eiji & Horio laughed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

The next day, the Kikumaru family went over to the local hospital, for they were due for their family checkup.

"Nya, so many people are in the hospital today." Eiji commented as he & his family were in the waiting room, waiting for their family doctor to come.

As Eiji was observing the different people passing by, there was one person that caught his eye. It was a boy wheeling himself in a wheelchair with only one arm, for his left was in a big cast. Not only that, he had a few bruises on his face & arms, and some bandages on his left ankle. His injuries looked critical.

'_Wow… He must have been in a bad accident.' _Eiji thought to himself. _'And he looks kinda familiar… He looks like… Eh?!'_

"Ochibi?" He called out.

The boy looked at the direction of Eiji's voice. Eiji then realized; it WAS Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw the red-head. He then wheeled himself as fast as he could, away from Eiji, heading towards his hospital room.

"Ochibi, wait!" Eiji got up & started to run toward his kouhai.

"Eiji, where are you going?" His mother asked.

"Umm… To the bathroom!" Eiji fibbed, then headed towards the direction Ryoma was going.

"Ochibi! Wait! Tell me what happened to you!" Eiji shouted as he was chasing Ryoma in the hallway. Ryoma didn't respond; instead, he tried to wheel himself as fast as he could towards his hospital room. He was really fast, even using only one hand to control the wheelchair.

The tennis prodigy saw his room & hurriedly went in it. Just as he was about to close the door, Eiji's hand came through. "Ochibi… What's wrong…?" Eiji panted, then going inside the room.

"Heh, I guess it was a bad idea to go to the restroom." Ryoma muttered.

"Don't joke around Ochibi! This is serious!" Eiji exclaimed, and grabbed Ryoma's shoulders, shaking them roughly, forgetting about the boy's physical condition.

"Ow, wait Kikumaru-senpai, that hurts." Ryoma complained, wincing.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Eiji let go of Ryoma's shoulders.

"And besides senpai," Ryoma turned away from Eiji, "why would you want to know, anyway? It's none of your business."

Eiji frowned. "Because I'm your senpai! A senpai should always look out for their kouhai. And because," he paused, "I'm your friend, right? Friends should always tell their other friends about their problems."

"… Some things are better left unsaid."

"But, I might be able to help you!"

"I don't think you can do anything at all for this situation, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked up at Eiji. Never did Eiji call him by his real name. He could tell that the red-head was serious. Eiji's usual smiling & hyper face was replaced by a frowning & serious one. Even his blue eyes showed seriousness.

"… Why won't you tell me?" Eiji said, after a few moments. "Am I really that bad of a friend?"

"That's not what I meant." Ryoma interjected.

"Oh, I'm glad." Eiji heaved a sigh of relief. "But, you really should tell me what happened. I don't know if I can help, but I can at least try, right? I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

Ryoma sighed. "Alright then. I… I got hit by a car yesterday."

Eiji's eyes widened. "What?! Are you okay now? Why'd you get hit by a car?"

Ryoma explained, "I woke up late yesterday. I wasn't looking when I was crossing the street. It was all my fault, I was too careless."

Eiji looked thoughtful. "Are you okay? I mean, any serious injuries or something?"

"I feel fine right now." Ryoma reassured Eiji. "But the doctor said I'm in no condition to do any sports for a few weeks, 'cause of my arm & my leg, and some 'internal injuries', as he says. 'Til my body's healed, I have to stay here. And don't worry too much, senpai. Or you'll be like Oishi-senpai."

"That's the same thing Fujiko said to me." Eiji started to say, then he grinned. "But look at the bright side, Ochibi. At least you didn't get paralyzed… Oh, I know what I can do for you!"

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"I'll go here everyday! To make you happy when you're bored out of your mind & to keep you updated on what's going on in the team!"

"Heh. Don't make me your excuse for not studying for the exams, senpai."

"Wha! I know, nya! But how did you…"

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said, then he smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile. A smile full of happiness to know that his friend truly cared for him, a smile that showed how happy he was that he & his senpai found a new understanding towards each other.

Eiji noticed this, and smiled as well. He then wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders & hugged him carefully. "Ne, Ochibi, from now on, let's not keep secrets from each other, okay?"

"Can't promise you that, senpai."

"Ochibi! Come on!" Eiji protested.

"No." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Mou…" Eiji pouted.

The two friends laughed, and went on their own ways.

**END.

* * *

  
**

So what do you guys think of it? Review please! Nice reviews are very much appreciated. :)

xoxo,

xXpenholder.x3 (And Bea.)


End file.
